warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After The Death: Cometpaw Speaks
"Flamestream's dead." "Fallpaw killed her. I'm sorry Whitefeather - I should have saved her." Cometpaw anounced weakly at the Highledge. Cometpaw was a black tom with white streaks. He set Flamestream's body down in front of him. "Cometpaw, you have betrayed your Clan by killing her and blaming it on Fallpaw." Darkstar mewed. "But I didn't kill her." Cometpaw squeaked. "From now on you are banished from ThunderClan." Darkstar said, ignoring Cometpaw. Chapter 1 It was half a moon since Cometpaw was banished. He lived on a small patch of thick grass that grew by the tunnels. The sky was clear, and there were no clouds in the sky. There was a soft breeze, and it felt perfect temperature wise. "Good morning Cometpaw." Cometpaw murmered to himself. He had felt lonelier than ever. Then he heard a stomping noise throught the trees. A young female twoleg appeared and tried to grab him with her huge pink paws. Cometpaw ran for his life, looking behind him to see if it was following him. It was hard to breathe, and the blood was pumping in his ears as his paws raced over the ground. It seemed as though he had been running forever, never stopping to take a breath, when he hit the rock. He hit a rock and everything went dark... Chapter 2 "Oh my, guys the new kitten is awake." He heard a she cat meow. "W-where am I?" Cometpaw rasped. "HiI'mCinnamonbutyoucancall-" "Cinnamon please slow down." another cat hissed. "Hello! My name is Cinnamon, but you can call me Cinnie. What is your name? Welcome to my house." Cinnamon eagerly meowed. "I'm Cometpaw." he replied. Cometpaw stared at Cinnamon. As he looked closer he saw that she was a short haired ginger tabby with a pink collar. He suddenly felt a weird tingle. Was that love he felt.? Yes it was. "What are you staring at me for?" "Nothing," Cometpaw replied. "How many cats are there here?" Cometpaw asked. "Um.. a lot. There's me, Frosty, Diamond, Cream, Stormy, Nook, Griffin, and Ghost." Cinnamon explained. She flicked her tail to all of the cats. "It's nighttime and you look like you need a good rest. Here, curl up with me." Cinnamon offered. Chapter 3 "I'm starving, where is breakfast?" Comepaw yawned. "Right here." Ghost mewed cheerfully. The silver and black tabby flicked her tail to a bunch of brown slop. "That is food? It lookes like rabbit dropings to me." Cometpaw blurted out. "It's all we have so you can eat it or not." Ghost snapped. Reluctantly he took a mouthfull of the brown mush. "This is better the I thought!" Cometpaw said with a mouthfull of food. "Mind if I share?" Cometpaw heard Stormy say. "Oh, sure." Cometpaw answered. As Stormy got closer he relised the light gray tom was mumbling something to him. "Get away from Cinnamon, she is mine, and always will be." "No she will be with me!"'' Cometpaw murmured back. Chapter 4 "Help, help, Mama!!" Griffin cried. "What is it, my little kit?" Frosty came rushing. "I can't see! A cat named Rowanstar told me that I shouldn't hunt on ShadowClan territory. I said 'huh' and he clawed my eyes out!" "Come with me Griffin, I'll show you a safe place to heal." Cometpaw cooed. "Cometpaw, Darkstar told you that you were banned from Thunder- you smell like a kittypet!" Amurpaw sneered. "Listen Amurpaw, my friend's kit just got blinded by Rowanstar and we need Foxpelt's help." Cometpaw nervously said. "Okay kittypet, just ask Darkstar and by the way - I'm Amurpelt." Amurpelt snickered. Cometpaw was shaking more each pawstep he took to get to Darkstar's den. "Darkstar, I know I was banned from here, but I desperately need your help - my friends kit is blind!" "Cometpaw, why should I help you after what you did to Flamestream?" Darkstar mysteriously meowed. "Darkstar, it is not me but a poor helpless kit! The warrior code says to help a kit in danger or pain." Cometpaw choked back tears. "Fine, but I don't want to see you in camp again." Darkstar hissed. "Return him when he is better." Cometpaw yelled. Chapter 5 "Hey Cinnamon, want to hunt with me?" Cometpaw mewed. "Sure, but please don't make me climb trees. It's really scary. When I was a kit, I fell out of one and twisted my paw." The forest was damp and full of evergreen trees. Cometpaw guessed it was ShadowClan territory. If that was true, then they needed to be really careful. They could get seriously hurt, or worse. "Hey, look it's a vole!" He called out. He pinpointed the location of the vole and as fast as lightning the vole was in the grasp of his jaws. "Nice catch, Cometpaw but I still get to take first bite!" Cinnamom eagerly mewed. "Don't you mean I'm the first to take the bite? I caught it." Cometpaw laughed. The two bickered untill they saw a black cat with red eyes and fire in its fur floating towards them. "Welcome to the place that is worse than the dark forest. From now and forever you shall be cursed the way I am." The black cat floated away with Cinnamon. "CINNAMON! NOOO!!!" Chapter 6 Cometpaw leaped up and grabed Cinnamon by the scruff. "I can't let you die!" Cometpaw yelled through clinched teeth. They both fell toppling over each other. There was a long silence and Cinnamon was the first to break it. "Cometpaw you do know I could easily have rescued myself. I was on the edge of chosing you over Stormy but I chose wrong. Goodbye Cometwhatever from now and on Stormy will be my love." Cometpaw let a tear roll down his cheek as Cinnamon ran through the forest. Chapter 7 Cometpaw was lonely. Even lonlier than just after he was exiled. "Do you want some breakfast Cometpaw? You haven't eaten in days." He heard Ghost mew. "No, Ghost, When I was a Clan cat I survived days without food, there is no reason I can't do that again." Cometpaw gloomly replied. He padded away only to see Cinnamon sharing tongues with Stormy. He turned his head away. Cream and Nook were cuddeled up together. Why couldn't he have someone? He glaced to see cream coloured tabby wake up and let out a long yawn. It felt as if time had slowed down. When the moon finally rose, he fell into a deep, dreadful sleep. Chapter 8 "Cometpaw, Cometpaw wake up there is a dead cat on our garden!" Cometpaw heard Nook say. Cometpaw rushed to the garden. He saw a beutifal silver tabby loner bleeding heavily on the lawn. He lapped at her fur. The she let out a yelp as she opened her eyes. They were deep blue with icey blue streaks. "What is your name?" ''He softly murmered. "I-I'm Silver." She whimpered. Cinnamon and Stormy giggled together. "I am Cometpaw." Cometpaw mewed. "Very brave name!" She weakly commented Ghost stepped up. The old white she-cat carried Silver to a patch of dry moss. Category:Hawkfics